


Daddy?

by Moretothepoint (orphan_account)



Category: Phineas and Ferb, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Riding, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moretothepoint
Summary: Shrek and Dr. Doofenshmirtz have fun in bed.





	Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> You saw the tags and description yet you clicked. From this point on, you have no one to blame but yourself.

“Shreky-poo,” Dr. Doofenshmirtz hummed, “come back to bed.” 

Shrek groaned and fell back on the bed, crushing Dr. Doofenshmirtz a bit. 

“Oops my bad.” he said. 

“It's alright my knight.”

Shrek smiled fondly and gave Dr. Doofenshmirtz a quick kiss. 

“We really should get up.” he sighed. 

“Or we could stay in bed longer. Maybe do something fun?” Doofenshmirtz whispered in Shrek's large green ear. He delicately licked the ear, making his lover shudder. 

“Sounds fun but I have things to do today. How about later? I'll make it worth the wait.” Shrek said with a mischievous smile. 

Dr. Doofenshmirtz pondered for a moment. Was it worth it to pass up immediate pleasure for a later but probably far more sensational pleasure despite the probability of the greater pleasure from even happening? Such questions baffled the evil scientist. 

“Fine,” Dr. Doofenshmirtz sighed, “I'll wait until you get back.”

Shrek smiled at his hunched lover and left the room. The hours went by as Dr. Doofenshmirtz waited for Shrek’s return. Days like this were often, Shrek always had things to do which meant Dr. Doofenshmirtz often had to wait. Luckily, Shrek made the waits worth it. 

Hours later Shrek returned, smelling faintly of cigarettes. 

“Again?” Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked. 

“Sorry babe. I'm trying not to but sometimes it's hard.” Shrek replied, looking at the ground. 

“It's alright. I'm not mad,” Dr. Doofenshmirtz smiled. “anyways, I recall someone mentioning some fun activities once they got home from work. Don't you?”

Shrek looked up and smiled fondly, “I suppose I do owe you that.”

Shrek took Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s hand and lead him to their bedroom. Shrek pushed his lover on the bed and began to passionately kiss his neck, making him shudder. 

Soft groans escaped from the scientist’s mouth and a growing tent appeared in his pants. 

“Eager are we?” Shrek hummed, taking off Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s lab coat and shirt.

He attacked Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s exposed chest with violent kisses and every now and then, attacking the other's nipples with his tongue. 

“My love. More.” Dr. Doofenshmirtz whined, becoming impatient. 

“Make sure you tell me if something is too much for you” Shrek said. 

“I will.” Dr. Doofenshmirtz assured, giving Shrek a kiss.

Shrek nodded and pulled down Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s pants, leaving him in only his underwear. 

Shrek then removed his belt and used it to tie Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s hands behind his back. Shrek's delicate hands slowly ghosted over Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s body, making him shiver with pleasure. 

Shrek removed his tunic and mini vest, revealing his hairy green chest. Dr. Doofenshmirtz lightly moaned, the sight of Shrek was almost too much for him. 

“Be patient, my love,” Shrek whispered into Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s ear, “I'm going to make you feel so good you're going to forget your own name. Does that sound good?”

Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s eyes widened in excitement, “Y-yes.”

“Yes, daddy.” Shrek said sternly.

“Yes, daddy.” Dr. Doofenshmirtz corrected, his voice quivering. 

Shrek moved down Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s body, pressing burning kisses along his abdomen. When he reached Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s crotch he began to lightly mouth the other's clothed cock, making his lover moan. 

“That's right baby boy, show me how much you love me.” Shrek breathed.

Using his teeth, Shrek pulled Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s underwear off and revealed his leaking cock. Shrek then hovered over Dr. Doofenshmirtz's member, kisses the tip, and lowered his mouth, encasing it in its entirety. 

Shrek swirled his tongue around Dr. Doofenshmirtz's penis and switched bobbed his head slowly to torture his lover. 

“D-daddy! Wow, you're really good!” Dr. Doofenshmirtz gasped. Waves of pleasure shot through him, leading straight to his penis. 

Shrek chuckled, the vibrations only adding to Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s delight. 

Dr. Doofenshmirtz moaned, “Shrek! I'm close.” 

“Shrek?” Shrek questioned, looking up at Dr. Doofenshmirtz, nearly causing him to cum immediately. 

“Daddy!” Dr. Doofenshmirtz yelled, “Please!” 

Shrek smiled and hollowed out his cheeks, making Dr. Doofenshmirtz scream with pleasure. Shrek removed his mouth from Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Dr. Doofenshmirtz frowned, all he needed was one more touch and he would be okay yet Shrek stopped. 

Shrek saw Dr. Doofenshmirtz frowning and leaned back down to lightly lick the side of his shaft and suck gently on the tip. 

The unexpected touch set Dr. Doofenshmirtz over the edge and he came with a loud moan. 

Shrek noticed the cum all over Dr. Doofenshmirtz and licked it up, looking his love in the eye the entire time. 

“Good job, baby boy. You did good.” Shrek whispered, giving Dr. Doofenshmirtz a quick kiss. 

“Can I try to make daddy feel good?” Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked, “It's not fair that only I get to have all the fun.”

Shek sat up and nodded, “Sure. But what do you plan to do?” 

“I thought I could ride you?” Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked. 

“If you think you can handle that, baby boy, I'll let you.” Shrek smiled fondly as he quickly untied Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s hands and threw the belt on the ground. 

“I can.” Dr. Doofenshmirtz said with confidence. He got up and made Shrek lay on his back. He snaked his hands down Shrek's body and slowly pulled down Shrek's tights. 

Shrek shook his head, “Daddy doesn't like to be kept waiting, baby boy. Hurry up.” 

Dr. Doofenshmirtz nodded and went to work to quickly remove Shrek's underwear. Shrek's green dick sprung up against his abdomen, already squirting precum. 

Dr. Doofenshmirtz pulled a condom out of a bedside table and handed it to Shrek, “Daddy? Do you mind?”

Shrek rolled on the condom, “Of course not, baby.”

Dr. Doofenshmirtz positioned himself over Shrek's dick and lowered himself. He began by slowly moving up and down to adjust to the sensation, quickly picking up speed as he got used to it. 

Dr. Doofenshmirtz moaned as he slid along Shrek's large shaft, the sight of Shrek groaning beneath him only added his delight. 

“You're doing so good baby,” Shrek smiled, light noises escaping his mouth, “I think I'm close. Can you try to wait until after cum to cum again?” 

“Y-yeah, I think I can.” Dr. Doofenshmirtz said loudly, he kept moving up and down trying to fasten Shrek's orgasm. 

Moments later, Shrek came hard. He screamed Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s name as he filled his love up. The sensation of Shrek cumming inside him, caused Dr. Doofenshmirtz to cum as well. 

They fell apart moaning as their orgasms hit. When the high ended, Shrek looked over at Dr. Doofenshmirtz and said, “Good job baby. I love you.”

“I love you too, daddy.” Dr. Doofenshmirtz whispered, giving Shrek a kiss.


End file.
